The Legend Came True
by Hibikiri
Summary: The children have no idea about a Legend. They get closer together but then they will have to fight an unknown enemy. Will they win? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika & NejiTen. OOC characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Konnichiwa! I have a friend helping me by doing this chapter **_**'Most of it...' **_**My friend will be called Sayuri-san. **_**'Although it's not her real name so too bad if you want to know! Hehehe!'**_** '**_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!' 'Your Inner you jackass' 'Why you little...'**_

**I stuffed my Inner into a box through my imagination. And threw the box into the bin just when the collectors came and I saw her being carried away to the dump.**

'**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

**Sayuri: Konnichiwa! Well, technically this isn't really my first fanfic because... well... it's only one chapter. xD. Hope you enjoy it... :) '**_**My friend is acting weird all of a sudden. I wonder what's on her mind... ah well.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend Came True**

**Chapter 1 Meet the Dope and the Teme.**

'Get up you f...g, lazy bro! School starts in like 5 minutes and you haven't even gotten up!!' shrieked Itachi while throwing 5 pillows in succession at the lump underneath a pile of blankets. He dragged the blanket off the lump and found his own clothes stuffed in various plastic bags.

'Hn,' said a certain raven haired boy. Itachi whirled around to find his little brother smirking at him. 'I think_**you**_should hurry up you know. I mean, there _**are **_only 5 minutes left.

'ARGGHHHH,' Itachi cried, 'NOT AGAIN!!'

His brother left his smouldering brother really angry, no actually REALLY TICKED OFF.

**(Sayuri: SAKURA!! I mean... KARI!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ADD THAT LAST BIT!! **_**I'm not used to calling you Kari. WHYYYYYYYY??**_

**Kari: It's just funny. **_**Mwahahahahahaha**__**.**_**)**

Sasuke heard Itachi practically killing his room. 'Aaah, music to my ears,' Sasuke said, loudly with a smirk. He turned around just as Itachi swore in long sentences and showed various rude hand gestures.

'SASUKE TEME! HURRY UP!!' screamed an impatient and very childish voice from outside. Sasuke lifted his head and looked out the window. He saw a small blonde boy with a dopey grin, 'HURRY UP!!' he shouted again.

'Hey Itachi!' Sasuke said.

He shouldn't have bothered because his brother was still yelling his head off, swearing.

'I'm leaving without you!' Naruto cried.

'Shut up dope,' Sasuke replied, 'I'm coming!'

Sasuke ran down the stairs making sure his kunai knife was tucked away in the pocket of his clothes. He got his bag, ran outside, closed the door, (the last thing he heard was an obscene word which came out of his brother's mouth.) and ran out to meet the grinning boy outside.

'You know teme, there are only 3 minutes left and it was because of you!' Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke said, 'dope,' under his breath.

Naruto carried on his blaming and teasing all the way to school. He never left a chance to show Sasuke up.

**Author's note: Itachi was left forgotten...**

When they arrived at Konoha High, the grounds were empty. They both rushed into the building. Naruto stopped Sasuke so he could catch his breath. 'Hurry up dope! Or we'll be late for class!' Sasuke said.

'Kakashi...pant...sensei...pant is always... pant late!' Naruto replied.

They dragged themselves up and started running again.

Further down the long corridor, the two boys collided into two girls. One with bright, pink hair and the other had long, blonde hair.

They helped each other up and dusted themselves off.

'Sooooooo... I haven't seen you here before. Who are you?' Naruto said rather clumsily.

The girl with the blonde hair replied, 'I'm Ino and this is Sakura.' Ino gestured to herself and pointed next to her. Her face turned to the place where Sakura was before. She wasn't there. Ino looked beside her and Sakura wasn't there. She looked behind her and found Sakura cowering and trembling with shyness.

'No time to catch up dope, we're already 5 minutes late for class,' Sasuke mumbled.

'Ok then. Where are you two headed?' Naruto asked, shoving his face into Ino's.

'Well, we're going to Homeroom right now with Kakashi- sensei.' Sakura whispered while looking at her schedule.

'WE ARE TOO!! LET'S GO TOGETHER!' Naruto yelled, covering Ino's face with spit, 'TEME!'

Naruto wheeled around to see Sasuke entering the classroom beside him. 'Never mind him,' Naruto said.

The girls and Naruto looked inside the classroom. They saw a number of students and a dog. They also saw Sasuke seating himself down in an empty isle. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. 'You guys go on, I'll come soon,' Naruto said, with a cheeky smile on his face.

'Ok, um...,' Ino said

'NARUTO, BELIEVE IT!!' Naruto screamed.

The girls sat next to the raven haired boy. 'What's your name?' Sakura asked, shyly.

The boy faced her and said softly, 'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Ok.'

'Hey, Sasuke! What's Naruto doing?' Ino asked.

'Hm?'

'Over there.'

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto reaching up to place a duster over the door.

'He always does that. Typical dope,' Sasuke said and turned around again.

'But surely no one would fall for that, especially a chunin,' said the boy with the dog.

'Kiba, you should know by now that Kakashi sensei always gets donked on the head!' Naruto said, earnestly.

The dog growled.

'Calm down Akamaru,' Kiba told the dog.

The growling ceased.

Ino whispered, 'Who's that?' pointing to a girl with dark blue hair and a blank gaze, when Naruto returned.

'That's Hinata. She doesn't talk much, especially around me. I dunno what's up with her,' Naruto told Ino.

Ino looked at Hinata again and saw her twiddling her fingers.

'Then who's _that_?'

'That's the wise guy, Negi Hyuuga. He's Hinata's cousin, I think.'

'Ok...'

**Ino's PoV**

**Gee... I'm stuck with a bunch of weirdoes. Well except for Sasuke. Hee hee hee hee.**

**Sakura's PoV**

**I'm so nervous! But I think I can probably make more friends. I wonder why Naruto is looking at me like that. It's getting creepy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sayuri: Sooooo... how was it?**

**Me: GOOD!! But the first chapter was lost along with my USB. ******** That's why I took a long time to update this...and now we have to do the first chapter AGAIN! GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Sayuri: I'm bored...**

**Me: So am I... I KNOW!!**

**I whispered to Sayuri. Sayuri eyes gleamed with an evil aura surrounding us.**

**(We just had a big fight because Sayuri had no idea what I was going to type.)**

**We pointed our upgraded baka guns (read my first fanfic called 'Secret Powers') at the audience. They gulped.**

**Me & Sayuri: REVIEW OR DIE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kari: Hi yo I hate you for not reviewing...Grrrr**

**Sayuri: Just because the summary was horrible doesn't mean you...you...wahhhhhhhhhh**

**Tears were streaming out of our eyes.**

**Sayuri: -sniff- It was my first chapter of a fanfic and I waited more than 2 weeks!! I HATE YOU!!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! It hit the audience.**

**Kari: Those are for not reviewing and make my best friend at school cry. She worked very hard doing that while I were doing my other story Secret Powers...actually you earn two more baka bullets!**

**BAKA! BAKA!**

**Sayuri: Don't you think that's enough? I mean 6 Baka bullets... I think they only deserved two... HUNDRED!!**

**Sayuri took the baka gun and then...**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Two hours later**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kari: Finally (sweat drop) ...I think that's enough for now and then we will torture them later.**

**Sayuri: I guess...**

**Inner Kari: **_**sure ... you just have to leave them for later...**_

**Kari: Shut up.**

**Sayuri: Just a bit more? PLEASE??**

**Kari: **_**'Must resist puppy dog eyes!! Eh what the heck' **_**O-**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Kari: While she does that I'll have to do my own disclaimer...I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Enjoy!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Legend Came True**

**Chapter 2 **

BRINGGGGGGGGGG!!

'There goes the bell let's go outside now,' said Ino. Sakura nodded and they went outside.

'Hehe, he's soooo stupid. Kakashi I mean...' Naruto said dopily.

**(Kari: IS THERE SUCH WORD AS DOPILY?!**

**Sayuri: Well, you don't see it underlined red do you. Hehe.)**

Their other classmates entered the classroom. Kakashi-sensei walked in

'Y-. Thump. The duster fell on top of his head.

'NARUTO!!'

'-gulp- What is it sensei,' Naruto stopped giggling and looked at him with innocently closed eyes.

(Outside) ' NARUTO!!' The birds in the trees flew away.

'Go outside Naruto, NOW!' Naruto headed outside giggling like a girl. Kakashi opened the door for him just to see the girls from the campus all swirly eyed and on the floor making Kakashi sweat drop at his mistake.

'Um... we have two new students joining our class today but they are apparently unconscious so ...um... we have to ...umm... wait...'

Everybody in the class sweat dropped at him.

**5 minutes later**

Sakura and Ino started to stir. 'What happened?' They asked.

The other girls started to wake and they all seemed confused on how they ended up on the floor.

'I'll explain later...'

Kakashi sweat dropped as all the other girls started to get angry.

Kakashi ran away as the other girls chased after him while making a commotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Chi-chi**

**Kari: We finally ran out of bullets...**

**Sayuri: KARI!! GIMME MORE BULLETS!!**

**Kari: No, I'm saving it up for the next chapter.**

**Sayuri: Then give me the bak-**

**Kari: I'm also saving that for next chapter to use but you can use the moron gun.**

**Kari gave Sayuri the moron gun.**

**MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON!**

**Ten minutes later...**

**MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! MORON! Chi-chi...**

**Sayuri: AGAIN??**

**Kari: Yeah the moron gun is well known for storing the least bullets ever.**

**Sayuri: I give up. Oh yeah.. ummm... this was a very, very short story and a very, very long**

**disclaimer thingy-thing (Kari said that.)**

**Kari: Right now in real life, Sayuri is complaining that my story is better than hers cause many people are reviewing mine and not this. **

**Sayuri: You're right, I am so...**

**MORON! That's for not reviewing. MORON! That's was for because I felt like it...**

**Kari: I thought there were no more bullets.**

**Sayuri: I found two more. Now there aren't any left.**

**Kari: Anyways, review or this story will get shorter and then...**

**Kari: I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!!**

**Sayuri: I think that was a bit too harsh. **

**Kari: I become very evil when I write a story with a friend. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sayuri sweat dropped.**

**Sayuri: Okay... Please...**

**Kari & Sayuri: REVIEW!!**

**Sayuri: Oooh what's this?**

**MORON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey

**Me: Hey! It's me Kari! I'm going to write 'me' now because Sayuri has her own account so I have to do this alone-sniff, sniff-**** MY FRIEND IS GONE WAHHHH!!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I have wonderful news which is –dun, dun, dun- PEOPLE FINALLY REVIEWED!!**

**Me: They are all anonymous though but me and me partner was very happy.**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing...ppss...Sayuri was so happy she read the reviews a lot of times...:**

**YAYZ: I forgive you and you did make us feel better. **

**NICE: Since I'm in charge I'll make it longer since Sayuri told me to make it longer as well...**

**Naruhina YAY: Someone likes my line, YAY! I also hope people will review.**

**HI: Don't worry, I won't kill you...for now...**

**Loveya all: How do you kill me when you are dead already...unless you're a ghost! Just kidding but I'll keep on writing!**

**Me: Sorry to all the people up there that this took a long time to update but now I got three stories to take care of.**

**Me: Anyway I noticed this story was kind of disorganized but enjoy! I forgot to tell you the schedule so ****I'll do it now:**

**Ino and Sakura's Schedule**

**time-subject-where-teacher**

**8:45-Homeroom/****Jutsu-Room 1-Kakashi**

**9:30-Art****-Portable 4-Shizune**

**10:15-History****-Room 18-Yamato**

**11:00-Recess**

**11:10-Maths-Room 21-Asuma**

**11:55-Cooking-Food Lab 3-Kurenai**

**12:40-****Cooking-Food Lab 3-Kurenai**

**1:25-Lunch**

**1:55-Break-Room 5-None**

**2:40-****Music-Music Room 2- Iruka**

**3:25-Sport-****Gym-Gai**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Legend Came True**

**Chapter 3 Shikamaru should die**

Kakashi somehow got chased into the principle office by the girls and right now he is hiding behind the principle's chair. The girls were afraid of the principle giving them detention, so they went back to class while some others were waiting for him to come out by the door.

'Tsunade-sama, please help your trustworthy teacher,' Kakashi begged at a blonde hair lady known as Tsunade. 'Fine. YOU GIRLS THERE GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I MAKE YOU STAY AFTER SCHOOL TO CLEAN UP THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!' Immediately the girls went away in a puff of smoke.

'Okay now go back and act like a real teacher Kakashi,' Tsunade commanded and Kakashi teleported back to his classroom.

**In the classroom**

'The teacher left but I see two very cute girls over there. Are they the new students? ,'a student in the class said to another.

Right now Sakura and Ino are standing in front of the class waiting for the teacher while the class were murmuring about them. Sakura felt very shy so she hid behind Ino while clutching her hand who right now is giving death glares to the boys looking at Sakura and making her feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly there was smoke and Kakashi appeared and he said, 'Everybody settle down and Naruto detention at recess.'

'Damn it,' Naruto said to himself.

'Anyway these girls are new students so please treat them well. Please introduce yourselves.'

'M-My name is Haruno Sakura, Ino is my o-older twin and I'm 12 years old p-please take care of me.'

'My name is Haruno Ino. Sakura is my younger twin, 12 years old and IF YA TRY TO HURT MY TWIN I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!!' Everyone got scared of Ino who has fire in her eyes while standing in a fighting pose.

'Sakura please sit between that girl twiddling her fingers and that chicken butt hair boy. Ino sit between chicken butt hair boy and pineapple hair boy,' Kakashi pointed at them while everyone there, sweat dropped at his nicknames he gave to Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru, who had vein pops on their heads while Hinata twiddled her fingers faster.

'This will be a free period so the new comers will fit in.' Sakura and Ino sat at their seats and this is what happened...

'Hello m-my name is Sakura.'

'N-Nice to m-meet you. M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata.'

Immediately they became friends while Ino is...

'Hey Sasuke! I'm so glad to be able to sit next to you, aren't you? ,' typical Ino said...flirted.

'You are so noisy. Be quiet won't you?'

A vein popped on Ino's head as she turned around to see Shikamaru trying to sleep.

'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU LAZY ASS (her first impression of him)!! ,' Ino shouted so loud that everyone covered their ears.

'Women are so troublesome...' Do I have to type down the names?

'Well _SORRY _for being a woman!'

Shikamaru ignored her and went, 'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.'

'UUUGGGGHHHHH!!'

For the rest of the day it went smoothly and at break time...

'DDDIIIIIIEEEEEE PINEAPPLE HAIR BOY!! ,' Ino shouted as she ran towards Shikamaru with a spiky pineapple that she is trying to use as a weapon...unfortunately for Ino and fortunately for Shikamaru, Sakura stopped Ino just in time before she made a hole in his face.

The reason for killing Shikamaru was...

**Flashback**

**Art ****Lesson**

'So today everyone have to draw a portrait of the person sitting across you understand? ,'asked Shizune-sensei and she was replied with yeses everywhere.

Ino and Shikamaru were drawing each other and when they finished they looked at each other's portrait. The portrait of Shikamaru was ok but the portrait of Ino was super bad.

It was a big round ball with two dots as eyes, and a dot for a mouth, a pig tail for her ponytail and a pig's nose. It was ugly.

A vein popped on Ino's head and she shouted, 'SHIKAMARU!! ,'the ground outside shaked.

On the other side of the school, some people were doing experiments and suddenly the ground shaked, causing the potions to drop on to the floor and explode. Then causing the lab to be on fire...

Back to the other side Shizune was scolding Ino for shouting and almost making everyone's ears bleed. Sakura and Hinata were together and their portraits look awesome. Ino thought miserably after a long lecture from Shizune, _'Sakura you are so lucky to be with such a nice person. Your big sis is really jealous...'_

**Recess Time**

'SHIKAMARU COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU BEFORE THE BELL RINGS,' shouted Ino...isn't she stupid? She just warned Shikamaru, who was sleeping above her in a tree and now he has ran away.

Before Ino can shout anything else, the bell rings. _'GGrrrr. I'll get Shikamaru at lunch time,' _Ino thought and she stomped her way to class.

**Cooking Lesson**

Kurenai-sensei taught the kids how to bake a cake and they all tried it. Sakura, Ino & Hinata worked together. While Sakura was mixing the mixture, Hinata was cutting the strawberries for their strawberry shortcake and Ino was preheating the oven.

First they baked it and now they are decorating it. 'Finished! ,'they declared happily.

'HEY SHIKAMARU, WHY DOES THIS CAKE LOOKS LIKE THE PICTURE YOU DREW AT ART?! ,'yelled Naruto and Ino ran over to their (Sasuke, Naruto & Shikamaru) table and saw the cake decorated to look just like the ugly picture.

'SHIKAMARU!! ,'yelled Ino and thought, '_Another reason for killing Shikamaru on my-reason to kill-list...'_

**Lunch Time**

'_Time to kill Shikamaru, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ,' _Ino thought as she walked past a lab and she smelt some smoke. 'I wonder why this place smells like smoke...oh well I need to find Shikamaru.' She walked away trying to find him but no luck.

She felt hungry so she went to the canteen and bought something and the canteen lady gave her a free pineapple. The bell rang and she went to room 5 and saw Shikamaru. She ran at Shikamaru and tried to use her pineapple as a weapon and she yelled, 'DDDIIIIIIEEEEEE PINEAPPLE HAIR BOY!!'

**End of Flashback**

...and that was the reason.

'Since you are so unhappy, I'll give you my share of my cake,' Shikamaru gave Ino a piece of the pig cake.

'Maybe you are nicer than I thought,' Ino said as she accepted the cake. She took a bite...her face turned red.

'HHHOOOOTTTT!! NNEEEEEEDDDD WWWAAATTTEERRR!! ,'Ino shouted as she ran around the school.

When she ran back to room 5, Sakura had a bucket of water that she poured onto Ino. Ino said thanks to her sister and slumped onto the ground, dripping wet.

'-huff- I hate -puff- you so much,' Ino said tiredly to Shikamaru but when she looked up he was sleeping.

'AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!'

**After school**

Sakura and Ino walked home together while Ino was complaining about Shikamaru.

'That lazy ass is the most annoying thing in my life. All he does is eat and sleep.'

'Ehh Ino, everyone eats and sleeps.'

'Well he calls woman troublesome and blah, blah, blah,' and so on.

They walked into their house and in front of them were their mum, smiling and she said, 'How was your first day of school girls?' 'It went well mum but are you planning something? You seem very suspicious to me...,' Sakura replied while narrowing her eyes.

'Sakura is right, what are you planning mum? Tell us,' Ino said to their mum.

'How could you suspect your beloved mother? The one who raised you. The one who made you and-,'their mum said dramatically but she was cut off by Sakura.

'Mum stop being a drama queen and spit out what you were trying to hide.'

'Well the cat's out of the bag.'

'Mum, we knew you were hiding something from the beginning,' Ino corrected their mum.

'Oops, I said the wrong thing,' Sakura and Ino sweat dropped at their mother.

'Today I was went shopping and met-,'

'Just get to the main point,' the twins stated impatiently because they wasted 15 minutes of their precious time.

'Ok, ok! Don't be so pushy! Well you girls have to-'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me: Wow...this is the longest chapter I have ever written ****for this story****...for now...**

**Ino: This was mostly about me and pineapple hair because Kari can't think of anything else.**

**Sakura: We hope you will like this chapter and give us some reviews!**

**Me: It's nearly the holidays. The year 12s are leaving. Not much homework:) but 3 stories to handle so don't expect me to type so fast!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
